


A Sudden Lack of Planning

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, TheLastTactician (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheLastTactician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of impulse from Stiles causes a very interesting research session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sudden Lack of Planning

**Author's Note:**

> laughatthegirl: We should stop writing Riding fics but they are soooooooooooooooo goood. Hope you enjoy. All mistakes are mine not Hael's.

Okay, look, Stiles was impulsive, alright? This wasn't a secret, this wasn't news. In fact, whenever something happened, the first thing out of anyone's mouth was normally 'Stiles!' because he was either responsible, had something to do with it, or he knew something about it. That's just kind of the way things went.

  


So when Stiles kissed Peter when they were supposed to be researching. No one should be surprised to note that Stiles kissed him mid-sentence with absolutely no build-up to it. It was just kind of a situation where Stiles (who had been crushing on Peter for so long it wasn't even fucking funny anymore) just snapped and decided to kiss the werewolf.

  


Now this, wouldn't have exactly been a problem if, you know, Peter had reacted. At all. Like anything. Stiles would've accept a punch if it had been thrown because a) he kinda deserved it, and b) at least he couldn't have gotten the wrong message. Instead, Peter just sat there and let it happen. He didn't kiss back, he didn't make a sound, and he didn't try to push Stiles off of him.

  


So here Stiles was, sitting on the couch in the loft with his face burning red and his mouth still tingling. As Peter gave him an unreadable stare.

 

Peter blinked a few times allowing himself time to think.

 

“Okay, what the hell was that?” Peter exclaimed,he tried to ignore it, play it off as 'typical Stiles' but he couldn’t. Maybe because it affected him in some way.

 

"I didn't think it could be mistaken as anything other than a kiss," Stiles muttered, shrinking back slightly.

 

Peter raised his eyebrow at the boy then rolled his eyes. “Yes, and why was it directed at me?”

 

The teen averted his eyes and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Look, I'm sorry, alright?" He muttered, running an anxious hand through his hair. "I kissed you because I-- it doesn't matter. You can punch me or whatever for kissing you when you didn't want me to. But just drop it."

 

Peter was watching his every move intently before he shrugged, deciding against his better judgement and dragged the boy into another kiss by his jumper. After he kissed him pretty roughly, he pulled back, still holding him by his jumper. “Now, why did you kiss me?”

 

"I -uh..." Stiles shook himself in an attempt to get his head back online. "I just... I wanted to kiss you. I mean, I've had -like- a thing for you for the longest time and I just... really wanted to kiss you."

 

“Okay then.” Peter chuckled. “What did you plan on happening after that? In that imaginative little brain of yours.” He traced the boy's jawline with his thumb.

 

The teen flushed a dark red. "Uhhhh... I didn't actually... think you'd like me back. So I just..." Stiles gave him a helpless look, "it wasn't like I planned this, alright?"

 

“I didn’t think you had planned this exact moment,little one. But some thoughts must had run rampant through your mind.” He said slyly.

 

"Ah..." Stiles flushed darker, twinges of arousal flashing down in his spine. "W-well..."

 

“Don't get shy now.” He snickered , loving it. He traced a line of saliva down the boy's neck and began nibbling.

 

"A-ah!" the teen gasped, his head tilting to give the wolf access as his hands came up, one to wrap around Peter's shoulders and the other to grip his hair.

 

“Still waiting for an answer, _love_.” Peter mumbled against Stiles' skin whilst a hand snaked up his shirt.

 

"Th-there was never a _question_ ," Stiles snarked breathlessly, tugging on Peter's hair. "You made a statement."

 

“If you don’t tell me what you want. You get nothing.” Peter chuckled as he pulled back ,teasing the boy.

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "I want," he said, "you to fuck me. Think you can handle that, or will I have to go ask someone else?"

 

“Will anyone else accept?” He joked, regretting it after. It wasn’t true, anyone who said 'no' was blind and deaf. He pulled the boy onto his lap and pressed their lips together in a crushing embrace.

 

Stiles felt his heart stutter in pain and his reaction to Peter's kiss was slow, his grip slackening on the wolf as he pulled away slightly.

 

“I'm sorry , that was a dick move. And not true at all.” He grumbled, pissed off at himself. He rubbed circles into Stiles back, comfortingly.

 

The teen eyed him warily for a moment before relaxing under the wolf's ministrations and sliding forward to tug him into another kiss, nipping at his bottom lip lightly.

 

Peter growled at the boy and gripped at the nape of his neck, pulling him further into the kiss. He still felt bad for what he had said. His other hand was rubbing at Stiles' lower back.

 

Stiles hummed in reply and tugged on the wolf's hair again, opening his mouth and curling his tongue around Peter's lightly.

 

The wolf's hand began rucking up the boy's shirt, ushering him to take it off.

 

He groaned in reply and pulled away slightly to tug his shirt over his head. Dropping the fabric to the floor, Stiles threw one leg over Peter's lap to straddle him, rocking forward slightly as he reconnect their mouths.

 

Peter smirked as he felt Stiles half hard against him, his fingernails scraped against the boy's chest as his hands travelled over his skin. He pulled back,“So, is this your first time, doing anything?” He tilted his head with a toothy grin.

"Weren't you the one who pointed out no one else would want to with me?" Stiles retorted sarcastically, rolling his eyes as his hands gently flit across Peter's jaw.

 “Will you let that go? I already feel …,” Peter flicked a finger over one of Stiles' nipples. “ Plus we all know I'm wrong.”

Stiles snorted in disbelief but eased his hands over the wolf's jaw and gave him a sweet kiss. "You've already been forgiven, Peter," he murmured lightly.

Peter gave a weak smile and then pulled his Henley over his head, throwing it in whatever direction. “ Do you care that this is Derek's apartment?”

"He knows we commandeer the loft whenever we need to research," Stiles replied, running a hand down the newly exposed skin, "no one's going to show up here until we call them. Besides, Derek's probably with Isaac right now." The teen snickered faintly as his nails gently trailed across the wolf's skin, pebbling it in his wake.

"What type of research is this?" Peter chuckled as he shivered under the boys touch.

"I'm studying the effects I have on one snarky werewolf," Stiles snickered. "My hypothesis is that I have a higher effect on the subject than anyone else. Thoughts?"

" I think you are wrong but we shall have to test that" Peter grinned as he bucked against the boy.

Stiles gasped at the feeling before pushing back against him, drawing him into another kiss. The teen tilted his head and nipped at the wolf's bottom lip before soothing it roughly.

" You are a playful little wolf" Peter groaned. " You may not actual be a wolf , you are much better than the rest of the pack"

Peter began sucking on the boys neck, leaving pretty blue and purple with tints of red on the surface of his white skin.

The teen whimpered and tilted his head, allowing the wolf access as he rocked against him pleasurably. "A-are you marking me?" Stiles panted in askance.

" Maybe... Yes." he grinned. " Now that i know you like me , you are mine" he groaned as he ground up against him, biting deeply into his shoulder and collarbone.

Stiles keened, the pain mixing with pleasure. Reflexively, one hand carded through Peter's hair, gripping the tresses as his other slid down the wolf's body to trace delicate patterns into the sensitive skin below his naval.

"Is that alright with you?" he purred as his hand slipped down Stiles' back and into his underwear, leaving finger shaped bruises on the boy's ass.

"I just would've thought you'd go for the wrist first," Stiles laughed breathlessly, arching into Peter's hands. "Seeing as how that's where you wanted to bite me."

Intent on keeping up with the wolf, Stiles undid the button on Peter's jeans and slid his hand inside. An eyebrow quirked up at the lack of underwear before he gently trailed his fingers along the wolf's length.

" That's for later, whilst i am inside you." He grinned evilly which quickly turned to a mewl at the boy's touch.

"Hah," Stiles teased, "not so unaffected now, are you?"

Firming his grip around the length, the teen slowly began to stroke him, intent on driving him wild.

The hand of Peters that was on the boys nape,began to sprout claws which pinched at stiles skin. "fuck you." he growled showing his fangs. The boy had some odd effect on him.

Stiles grinned at him and squeezed his member teasingly. "Yes please," he purred, fingers dancing over the head of his cock.

" you are so pleased with yourself, anyone could do this to me." he said through gritted teeth. It was a lie.

"I bet," Stiles said sarcastically. Pulling his hand out of Peter's pants, Stiles cocked his head to the side and shrugged. "Guess there's no point in trying then, is there?"

An animalistic noise escaped from deep inside the wolfs throat. " Take your pants off now and your underwear"

The teen narrowed his eyes before smirking. "Why would I do that?" Stiles goaded. "I have no effect on you. Remember?"

" Stiles" Peter whined. " I will sort myself out and leave you , don't think I won't"

He rolled his eyes and gripped the wolf's cock again, stroking him lightly. "Just admit that I have an effect on you, loser," Stiles told him, pressing a kiss to his mouth as he twisted his wrist on the upstroke.

 

“Why do I have to admit that? Why would I ever admit that?” Peter argued,claws digging into the boy's skin.

 

"Because marks will fade unless I let you keep them on me," Stiles retorted, narrowing his eyes at the wolf as he drew away from him. "Tell me this isn't just an easy lay for you, Peter. Give me that much at least."

 

“Well it is an easy ...actually no it wasn't easy at all, you took your fucking time to make a move. So , by the 'you like me' , in what way?Because you must care quite a bit to worry about this meaning nothing.” Peter questioned.

 

Stiles reared back as if slapped. Clambering off of the wolf, the teen gripped his shirt and stumbled away. "I wanted this to mean something to you," he mumbled. "I wanted to mean something to you. But I just... fuck it, never mind. I'm just going to go."

 

“Stiles.” Peter whined after the boy, gripping his arm. “ You do mean something to me. You mean a lot to me.... I'm not a people person ,Stiles, but I enjoy being around you and you have a strange effect on me, I want to be close to you. But that involves opening up, I can't do that. It's a struggle. I'm sorry” He apologized.

 

Stiles punched him in the arm before dragging him into a kiss. "You absolute ass," he hissed once he pulled away, "you could've just said that." Surging up again, Stiles pulled him into a passionate kiss, nipping at his bottom lip harshly.

 

Peter moaned into the kiss and pulled the boy against him before he broke the kiss.“If I had said that, that would be opening up.”

 

"Yes, but we'd have gotten past this bullshit a lot sooner," the teen scoffed, jumping lightly to wrap his legs around the wolf's waist. "Now for fuck's sake, let's get this shit on the road."

 

“Couch or Derek's bed?” He smirked evilly as he gripped the boy's ass.

 

"I don't fucking care," Stiles moaned, grinding against the wolf harshly. "Peter..." he whined.

 

“Really? I didn’t expect that answer.” Peter answered shocked as he dropped the boy on the sofa. “Take off the rest of your clothes whilst I go and ransack Isaac's room, lord knows if Derek has lube, Isaac defiantly will.” He explained as he walked up the spiral staircase in a hurry.

 

Stiles groaned in both annoyance and arousal as he undid his jeans and pushed both them and his boxers down his legs. Finally naked, the teen slowly stroked himself in an effort to sate some of his lust.

 

When Peter returned with a bottle of lube in his hand , he grinned at the boy, eyes raking over his body and lingering on his hand and crotch. He shimmied out of his jeans and crawled on top of the boy. “One last chance to back out of the worst mistake of your life.” He smiled.

 

"I already fucking did that, don't be stupid," Stiles groaned, tugging the wolf down for a kiss. "Shut up and stop being self-deprecating, wolfy."

 

“ I'm not...I’m just saying a lot of repercussions will come from this.” Peter added as he began kissing down the boy's neck trailing down the rest of his body before he hovered over his cock, blowing a little puff of air over the head.

 

"Ah!" Stiles gasped, his body jerking at the sensation. "Th-that's obvious," he stuttered, scrambling to get his brain back online. "Better ques-question is if I actually care."

 

“Well do you?” He tilted his head for a moment questioning before he licked the slit and engulf the tip of the boy's cock, pulling back and then taking more in his mouth.

 

"N-no!" Stiles choked and arched, moaning long and low. "F-fuck, Peter!"

 

Peter hummed at the boy's reaction then took the rest of the length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks.

 

The teen keened in response, one hand gripping onto the wolf's hair as the other flew back to grab at the couch. Stiles tried to keep from bucking up, though he couldn't quite stop the tremors that ran through his body.

 

Peter smirked around the boy's member before he pulled off with a crude popping sound. “Don't worry about choking me,Stiles, I haven’t had a gag reflex ever since I was younger.” He grinned a toothy smile. Peter popped open the lube bottle and pour a generous amount on his fingers ,he then spread Stiles' cheeks teasing his opening, circling his fingers around the puckered hole, and he felt Stiles tense up. He let one finger ease it’s way past the tight ring of muscle and into the tight warmth, Stiles making a sound somewhere between a gasp and whine , a small noise escaping his heavenly mouth each time Peter curled his finger. He slowly inserted another finger and scissored the two. Now he decided also to cover the boy's cock with his mouth again, taking him in to the root,bobbing slowly, with every finger movement.

 

Stiles sobbed in pleasure, reduced to writhing on the bed. "Fuck-fuck, Peter please!" He cried out, barely able to take anymore as the coil in his stomach was tightening with every pass.

 

Peter inserted a third finger, causing Stiles to let out a low whimper. His curled and scissored his fingers, trying to get him fully stretched for his length. The boy let out a loud gasp when Peter found his prostate. He rubbed against it lightly with all three fingers and Stiles seemed to go insane at the overwhelming sensation, vigorously moving himself around in tight circles, trying to get Peter’s fingers deeper. Whilst he did so, he began bobbing his head rapidly.

 

"P-Peter, I'm g-going to c-come if you--" Stiles keened and bucked harshly. "Peter!"

 

Peter carried on thrusting his fingers in and out whilst he paid more attention to the head of Stiles' cock. Then he licked a stripe down from tip to root before he took Stiles' whole cock in one swift movement into his mouth,humming as he bobbed up and down with a smirk.

 

Stiles gasped and threw his head back as his orgasm tore through him. Shaking throughout and trembling furiously in the aftermath.

 

Peter rubbed the boy's stomach ,comfortingly as he swallow his load. “ Well that was fun.” He exclaimed with a laugh, when he had pulled off of the boy's cock.

 

"You're an ass," Stiles groaned as he dragged the wolf up and kissed him lazily, wrapping his arms around Peter's neck. "Jesus fuck, I'm pretty sure I just shot my brains out."

 

“Interesting.” He purred. “I wonder how much someone as inexperienced as you, will enjoy having my cock inside you?” He arched an eyebrow then gave the boy a pecking kiss.

 

"Won't know til we find out," Stiles grinned at him.

 

Peter grinned back at him,before he kissed him roughly, tongue pressed for entrance.

 

Opening his mouth, Stiles sucked on Peter's tongue teasingly, running his hands down the wolf's chest lightly.

 

The wolf bucked against Stiles' thigh accidentally. He paused for a moment before he began kissing the boy again. “Specific position , or don’t care?” he said against Stiles' lips.

 

Stiles groaned. "Couldn't care less, Peter."

 

“Well!” Peter exasperated. He then flipped him and Stiles' positions so the boy was ontop of him. “Giddy up." He said with a toothy grin from ear to ear trying not to laugh, he was failing.

 

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy?" Stiles drawled, reaching back to line Peter up and slowly sink down onto him.

 

The teen flinched lightly at the burn and stretch but let out a low groan as he sunk further. Finally settled at the root, he paused and pressed his hands against Peter's stomach, breathing shakily.

 

“Someone is keen.” He teased as his gripped the boy's hips to guide him if needed. “You okay?” He tried not to buck up into him whilst he got settled.

 

Dropping his head to Peter's shoulder, Stiles breathed deeply before nodding and swirling his hips lightly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm alright," he panted.

 

 

Peter groaned and his fingernails were between human and werewolf,yet they still dug into his skin. Peter was aching, the boy was so tight, and he was close having not came yet.

 

Rolling his hips, Stiles slowly eased himself up and sunk back down again. Moaning, his cock filling with blood; the teen did it again.

 

“God, Stiles” Peter whined as he bucked up into the boy. He paused afterwards,waiting for a response.

 

"Why are you stopping?" Stiles groaned, rolling his hips impatiently as he lifted himself before dropping back down. "Peter, fuck...."

 

“Checking you were okay.” He replied before he began a rhythm of meeting the boy half way. His grip was getting tighter ,he was certain he would leave marks that would scab over. Peter grabbed the boy's right wrist pulling it towards his mouth.

 

"Fuck yes," Stiles groaned at the sight, his eyes blown wide. Swirling his hips, the teen moaned low as pleasure curled in his gut.

 

Peter's other hand gripped Stiles' cock pumping him with a quickened pace. Peter's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he saw white as he moaned Stiles name and bit down into his wrist,silencing his orgasm and breaking the skin ,groaning as he sucked in some of his blood and filled Stiles up with his seed.

 

That was enough to push Stiles over the edge, his back arching as he came for a second time, Peter's name falling from his mouth in a cry.

 

 

Peter lifted Stiles off of his cock and lay him against him, not caring about the stickiness. “Does someone have a kink of me biting their wrist?” He asked breathlessly as he rubbed circles into his back.

 

"Does someone have a kink of biting my wrist?" Stiles groaned in reply, burrowing into the wolf's embrace.

 

“Yes, it's one of two places that a major artery runs straight to your heart, this one is the shortest path to your heart and is also more practical to bite, unless you want me to bite your inner thigh?. So, are you going to answer?”He paused teasingly. “If you have a kink.” Peter nuzzled into the boy's neck.

 

"Well shit, now I'm not sure if you bit me because you wanted to or because you wanted to kill me," Stiles snorted, propping his chin onto the wolf's sternum. "And I may or may not be slightly masochistic. So yeah, I guess you could say I have a kink."

 

“I meant it, in the way of wanting to get into your heart. Love, not murder.” He murmured unsure of whether Stiles understood or not.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and pushed up lightly to drop a kiss to the wolf's mouth. "Both are passion," he replied, "and you are nothing if not passionate."

 

Peter smiled wearily at the boy as his arm stretched to grabbed the fluffy blanket that was nearby, dragging it over the both of them. He jumped and became very alert when the loft door opened to reveal Derek and Isaac.

 

"Oh my god...." Stiles squeaked, ducking his head bashfully as he turned a bright red. "Uh... hey guys?"

 

Peter smiled a genuine smile at Stiles' embarrassment before he looked at his nephew with a look that said 'I’m waiting.'.  
  
Derek rolled his eyes dramatically ,sighed and left,Isaac still stood there stunned.

 

"Isaac," Stiles grumbled, "do me a favour and follow your Hale out of the loft? And stop staring at mine!"

 

Peter laughed a full belly laugh ,rumbling against the boy. Isaac spluttered before he chased after Derek,nearly forgetting to close the door behind him. Peter yawned and wrapped his arm's around Stiles tighter.

 

"Fuckin' hell," Stiles muttered, his eyes falling shut. "Like he doesn't even know you're mine..."

 

“I don’t think he wanted me ,little one, I think he was confused at the fact we had sex, great sex, magnificent sex might I add.” Peter mumbled as he closed his eyes.

 

"You're such a dork," he smirked tiredly, pressing a kiss to Peter's shoulder. "Promise to give me a repeat performance later?"

 

The wolf hummed in agreement as he drifted off to sleep.

 

Stiles smiled at him tiredly and rest his head on the wolf's shoulder. Not bad for a bit of impulsivity.


End file.
